Hug Me
by Pretenders
Summary: Hinata's unconscious state gives Naruto the want to care for her, and a dangerous hug brings him to question his motivation to care. Independent Plot. Tied in with Episode 32.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

* * *

**Hug Me**

Her adhesive sweat covered her forehead. Her pale skin wrinkled every time her fingers wrapped around the bed sheets, calming down as she loosened her grip to once again look peaceful. Not one night that had passed seemed to bring her a night of peaceful sleeping; it was good to see her body's tense muscles, obviously fighting to free her from her sleep, finally relax and send her mind off to dream.

In respect of her father's wishes, she was placed in a secluded side of the hospital. The right wing of the building were highly guarded by her father's request, as well. Only selected people could enter to see the sleeping princess, to witness her fearful, yet awing form take soft breaths; those people were nurses, family, and friends.

As much as he wanted to argue with her father that he was her friend, he knew he would never acknowledge it. He would completely ban him from seeing his daughter by adding more security within the area she stayed in. So, he didn't bring himself to complain. He was content with sneaking his way in, despite his clumsiness. He managed to find himself beside her bed every night, looking down upon her sleeping form.

There was not another individual with nymph detail in both appearance and personality. She was the only one to him. Depressingly, he had not realized it until she came home, limp upon Kiba's shoulder on a rainy night. She and her team had been attacked, he heard, on their way to return a scroll under Tsunade's demands. They had been gone for a day, being attacked in the break of dawn the next morning. He could remember Sakura's desperate cries of medical help to save this timid, quiet girl he had not had the chance to truly communicate with. Help came quickly, Sakura succeeded in healing wounds on her arms. The girl's comrades explained that she refused to wake up, and they rushed back to Konoha when they realized their teammate seriously wounded behind the head.

It took hours to confirm an attack to the back of her head, and after he heard the news, he left the building before more horrible news rushed to his senses. He admired Sakura's dedication to help the girl, however, he felt as if all other ninjas tried except for him. He had hardly any way to assist her, for he knew no medical techniques. All he ever tried for the first time usually ended up in failure. He could clone himself, but his signature jutsu was of no use. It was during this concept that he decided he would support her in a drastic way–he would be her friend.

Nights came quickly, just as they left. The day time went rapidly, just as they came. For this, he would cherish every moment he had with her. Although the feeling was one sided, he saw this as a way to show her he cared for her well being. At times, he would procrastinate whether he should risk his freedom every night or just some nights. He didn't think much further, for he found himself jumping roof top to roof top to visit her when the next night came. What he hadn't known was the extra security her father decided to place last minute around her room. There had not been guards assigned to block her door, but tonight, there would be without Naruto's knowledge.

When he made it into the building, he found himself facing the guards who served the head of the Hyuuga clan. He acted on his ninja instinct, cloning himself to confuse and pass the Hyuuga guards. The trick would buy him time to slip into her room and lock the door. The moonlight came lightly upon her fair skin. Her indigo hair highlighted beneath the soft moonlight. Just as any other night, he walked up to her bedside, and prayed to Kami he would bring her back to consciousness. As he prayed, the locked door behind him began to bang. The guards fought off his clones and now sought out their master.

It was then, through the clash of fists upon the door, that she spoke under her breath. The volume of her voice was low, yet she spoke once more, louder, "Who...?"

The wood splintered from the pressure of the guards' strength. Naruto hadn't answered her question, he didn't know how. The gentle skin on her fingers wrinkled as she once again gripped the bed sheets; he knew she wouldn't sleep peacefully this night.

"Get that boy!"

Without processing what his next move would bring him, he jumped forward, picking up her petite figure into his arms. She didn't wake, but she whispered into his ear unknowingly, "Why...?"

The guards tore him away from the princess, taking him out of the room. Tsunade stood beside the door, along with her father. The only face in his mind was her's, and he began to wonder an answer to her last question. Had he really wanted to be her friend? He didn't know, but he knew he'd see her awake, again. And when she will wake up, he'd meet her somewhere special. Possibly behind a brown fence.

* * *

**_ Thank-you! This story is inspired by, "For the First Time" by The Script._**

**_Have a nice day!_**


End file.
